They Don't Call Me Cheeks for Nothin'
by DisturbedManiac
Summary: What started like a normal day for Spongebob Squarepants, turned into a very "interesting" day for him, to say the least. This story is NSFW.


What started like a normal day in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob had a day off from his job as fry cook at the Krusty Krab. He was going to get his best friend Patrick and see if he wanted to go jellyfishing, but Patrick was busy with whatever starfish do. So he decided to surprise Sandy with a display of Karate like he always does. He walked to Sandy's dome, and carefully and quietly opened the latch door. It was unlocked, as usual. Spongebob then put on a fishbowl helmet so he would be able to breathe in Sandy's air-filled dome. He then opened the second latch after emptying the small corridor of the water inside, and crept through Sandy's yard until he reached her tree. He put on his Karate gloves, and snuck through the door on the trunk of Sandy's tree-house. There, he crept up the stairs, reached the door to Sandy's room, and burst through the door.

"Ha! I have you now Sand-" the words faded from Spongebob's mouth as he saw Sandy laying in her bed completely naked with her right hand on her clitoris, the other gripping her left breast tightly. She looked at Spongebob with shock and embarrassment, her cheeks glowing red. Spongebob's face started to blush as well, but he could not bring himself to look away. He had seen Sandy in her bikini many times, but seeing her in this natural, lewd state was different. He just stood there dumbfounded, with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"What in tarnation are you doin' here Spongebob!" Sandy finally snapped as she quickly tried to pull her sheets over her nude body.

"Sorry, Sandy," Spongebob uttered as he covered his eyes, "I just came over to see if you wanted to do some Karate, but I see you're busy right now so I guess I'll leave."

"Wait, Spongebob," Sandy said as Spongebob turned around, "maybe you can help me."

"How?" Spongebob asked as he turned around to find Sandy lifting off her sheets?

"You know how," Sandy began to crawl in Spongebob's direction on her bed, "ya know Spongebob, it's sure been awhile since I had some good company."

"Well, what do you want me to do then?" Spongebob asked a bit confused.

"Come sit down on the bed and take your clothes off," Sandy said with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Oh, Sandy, I-I don't know if we should do that," Spongebob said concerned.

"Why not, you ain't scared are you?" Sandy said teasingly, "I seen the way you look at me Spongebob. I've caught you more than a few times lookin' at my behind when I'm wearin' my sexy purple bikini," Spongebob's face began to blush even harder, "Well come on, Spongebob. Sit down and undo your pants for me."

"O-Okay," Spongebob said as he walked over to Sandy's bed and sat on the edge. He began to undo his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while Sandy got off her bed and started to help get his clothes off.

"Let me help ya," Sandy gently slid down Spongebob's trousers and took his underpants down with them, exposing his second nose. Sandy began caressing and stroking Spongebob's flaccid schlong until it was fully erect. She then kissed and licked the tip, while Spongebob winced with pleasure. Sandy then looked up at Spongebob and smiled, "You like this Spongebob?"

"Yes, I do," Spongebob uttered.

"Want me to do more?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, please," Spongebob said.

"They don't call me "Cheeks" for nothin'," Sandy said before she sunk Spongebob's entire erect penis down her throat. Spongebob moaned in ecstasy as Sandy began to suck slow and deep. She moved her head up and down, with each movement of her head, another deepthroat was accomplished.

"Great floppin flounder fish Sandy," Spongebob said panting, "where did you learn to do that?"

"Texas," Sandy said, before she went back to falate Spongebob's throbbing eel.

"S-Sandy," Spongebob said weakly, "I-I'm gonna-" but before he could finish, a jet of cum unleashed into Sandy's moist throat. She kept Spongebob's Spongy member in her mouth until every single drop of his semen was released down her throat. She then lifted her head from his crotch and looked at Spongebob with her mouth full of jizz, "Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

Sandy swallowed all of the cum and chuckled, "That's okay. I would have swallowed it all anyway."

"You wanna do some Karate now?" Spongebob said awkwardly.

"Wait," Sandy said, "we ain't done here, not for a second."

"What else do you want to do?" Spongebob asked, as Sandy put her hand on his chest and pushed him flat onto the bed. She got on top of his square naked body, and teasingly rubbed his worm with her crevice.

"I want ta fuck ya silly," Sandy said as she positioned Spongebob's penis and dropped her hips down to shove Spongebob's manhood inside of her. Both Sandy and Spongebob moaned loudly. Sandy then began to move her hips upwards and downwards to further pleasure herself and Spongebob who was in a complete trance at the actions taking place. They went on for hours, trying different positions like doggy style, missionary, 69, reverse cowgirl (Sandy's favorite), and more. Their moans and groans of ecstasy, and the rigorous movements they made shook the tree that Sandy lived in, and the dome surrounding it.

"Sandy! I'm gonna cum again!" Spongebob yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna to," Sandy said, "just go inside me again, it will be fine," and Spongebob spurted a final bucket's worth of jizz into Sandy's sopping pussy.

"Sweet krabby patties Sandy," Spongebob said panting, "Where'd you learn to do all that?"

"You pick up a lot in Texas," Sandy said with a smile.

"Maybe I should head home now," Spongebob said as he sat up from the bed, "I have to feed Gary before he starts chewing up the sofa again."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Sandy said.

"Oh definitely Sandy, but maybe Karate lessons first, then sex?" Spongebob chuckled as he slipped his clothes onto his sweaty body.

"Fine by me you sexy square," chuckled Sandy, "Take care now."

"See you later Sandy," Spongebob said as he walked out of Sandy's tree, and out of her dome. "What a crazy day," Spongebob said. His shellphone then rang, and he answered it, "Hello, Spongebob speaking."

"Spongebob, it's Patrick, you'll never believe what I just saw," Patrick said from the other line.

"What was it Patrick?" Spongebob asked.

"I saw some guy who looked just like you having sex with Sandy," Patrick said, "I got the whole thing on video, you're gonna want to see this."


End file.
